


The Island

by ModernBookFae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Nessian - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernBookFae/pseuds/ModernBookFae
Summary: Modern day date inspired by thispostin which Sarah J Maas talked about the perfect modern dates for ACOTAR characters. In this fic Nesta and Cassian are on an island together and simply put they can’t keep their hands off each other.





	

Soft sand shifted underneath Nesta’s bare feet as she strode along the shoreline. Waves broke and ebbed back into the sea in a calming sight. She stopped and looked out across the vast water before her.

Nesta closed her eyes to bask in the warm sunset light and inhaled the island air. Being away from the city was exactly what she needed. The Maldives offered a sanctuary from the noisy bustle.

Yes. This place was perfectly peaceful and quiet.

“Nesta!” A booming voice called from the villa behind her.

The corners of Nesta’s eyes twitched. Of course peace never lasted long with the present company she had. Nesta turned to face Cassian jogging out on the sand to meet her. His long black hair bounced across the top of his shoulders with each step he took. Nesta was surprised he didn’t have it tied up in his usual bun.

But then she took in the rest of him. They hadn’t been on the island for one hour and he already removed his shirt. The bronze skin and pronounced muscles from his military service years made Nesta’s breath catch in her throat. Her eyes drifted down to the loose white pants he wore. They hung low enough on his hips that a trail of dark hair was visible until it disappeared teasingly underneath the waistband.

Nesta returned her gaze back up to Cassian’s face. His heated expression left no doubts that he saw her eyes stray to admire his form.

“Enjoying the view?” Cassian raised a cocky brow.

“I was until you interrupted it,” Nesta replied cheekily and looked back out toward the sea. She wasn’t the only one who knew how to tease.

She felt two arms band around her waist. Pulling her into an encompassing hug that left her back against Cassian’s heated chest.

“The sight is beautiful,” his deep voice filled with adoration.

Nesta blinked and leaned further back into his arms. Relishing the touch and comfort before she raised her head to look at him. Finding that he was already staring at her with hazel eyes that broke down her walls and made her feel like she belonged. She fought off a blush that rose to her cheeks.

They had been through so much these past few years. The war had threatened to tear them apart, but it was their own belief that they felt unworthy of each other that almost shattered them.

Cassian, a Commander who grew up fending for himself throughout most of his childhood. A man known for his history with women and the fact that he was seen as the comedic relief among his friends. Never once in his dreams did he imagine that Nesta would be there to support him in his time of need.

And Nesta, with her frigid outer shell and sharp tongue was first perceived as someone to be avoided by many. But Cassian saw through it. He could see the woman inside those walls she kept up. How she easily understood and felt the emotions around her.

Their beginnings were rough and similar. The day they first met was a turbulent affair when Feyre introduced Rhysand, Cassian and Azriel to her sisters. It seemed as though Nesta and Cassian would have each other murdered before the day was out.

But slowly the seething animosity shifted into something softer yet still passionate. Their heated arguments became a steady flame of love.

A bond formed that tethered them together as inseparable equals.

“Nesta,” Cassian whispered softly. He could tell where Nesta’s thoughts had gone. “I’m glad we’re here. Together.”

“Me too,” Nesta agreed with a small smile. “I…I don’t know where I’d be without you.” The words were out of her lips before she could stop them. The honesty felt raw on her tongue. She’d always felt adrift in the midst of a storm. When Cassian came along his fiery heart was a beacon guiding her home.

“The same goes for me,” his arms clenched tighter around her. A lot had happened before and after the war. His injuries crippling him for a long duration of time, yet Nesta never treated him with pity like the others. She was the solid grip that kept him tethered to sanity and hope.

The waves lapped at their bare feet on the shore. Dusk finally began darkening the sky.

“We should head inside,” Nesta gave Cassian a brief kiss along his jawline. “It’s going to be getting dark soon and after today’s trip the bed is calling my name.”

“Don’t you mean _our_ names?” Cassian waggled his brow.

Nesta maneuvered out of his arms with ease with a hidden smile. She began walking back to their villa that was all to themselves. She may have let her hips sway in the pale loose dress she wore. Let Cassian do with _that_ as he will.

“Unless you plan to sleep on the sand I suggest hurrying up.” She tossed over her shoulder. Strands of her dark golden hair swayed in a slight breeze.

A few quick footsteps behind her was the only warning Nesta received before she suddenly found her feet being lifted off the ground by hands wrapping underneath her knees and back. Her startled yelp mingled with Cassian’s laughter as he began carrying her to their new home for the next week.

“There are other ways to get me into bed Nesta rather than threatening me with a night outside of it,” Cassian held onto Nesta tightly as she tried to adjust to the sudden loss of her bearings.

“Oh really?” She replied. “Why don’t you give me a list of reasons why I shouldn’t toss you out right now?”

Cassian effortlessly carried Nesta in his arms. Soon they were inside the villa with candles already lit by Cassian. It was obvious that he already had planned for a romantic first night on the island.

He gently placed Nesta on the bed before straightening to look at her. The hem of her dress had ridden up just above her knees. And the flush that disappeared at the top of her dress was making his thoughts go astray.

“Here are my reasons Nesta,” Cassian began unbuttoning his pants. “Of why you want me in bed.” He let the pants hang low on his hips, but waited to remove them. Not until Nesta quirked a brow to proceed. He left his pants on the floor, but remained in his boxers. In time those too would be gone, but not yet. Right now he had priorities that involved the woman in the bed and giving her just enough to be begging for more.

“First,” Cassian moved the edge of the bed and placed himself on his knees near Nesta’s legs. “I’m going to run my hands up your body.” His palms started at her ankles and slowly massaged up. Taking great care at the crook of her knees where he knew was one of her sweet spots. When his hands reached the bottom of her dress he slowly began pushing higher and higher until he was at the apex of her thighs. He paused to look up at Nesta.

She was propped on her elbows watching him with eyes feigning disinterest.

“And?” Her tone was bored, but Cassian knew better. Her muscles quivered underneath him in anticipation.

“I’m going to remove your dress and whatever lacey underthings you have hiding underneath.” Cassian proceeded to remove the dress above her waist until Nesta promptly shucked it off herself. The patience she had was wearing thin.

Cassian stilled as he saw what she wore beneath that dress. She did indeed have on lace, but there was barely any lace. The sheer fabric was white and looked delicate enough that he thought one touch would rip them apart. He could feel himself hardening with each passing second he spent admiring her form.

Suddenly Nesta raised her leg and prodded her toes against Cassian’s thigh. Dangerously close to where his cock was.

“Need a moment _dear_?” Nesta purred with teasing glint in her eye as her foot stroked closer to the spot he wanted her to touch.

Immediately Cassian’s hand grabbed her ankle before the other pulls her lace panties off her hips. When those are gone he brings his head down to the juncture of her thighs. Her leg rested over his shoulder for better access of what he plans to do.

Nesta fidgeted in anticipation. But then she caught the devouring look he gave her. His eyes were burned with desire that was unrestrained.

“And this,” Cassian put his fingers to the bundle of nerves that made Nesta jolt. “Is the next reason you want me in this bed.” And then he lowered himself those final inches and licked her with his tongue. Relishing the taste that he found sweet and completely Nesta.

With a sigh Nesta’s head rolled back against the pillow and her hands gripped the sheets tighter with each passing second Cassian swirled his tongue.

Cassian free hand glided up her stomach until it met her still covered breasts. With a low growl he paused his ministrations and made quick work of removing her bra.

But the loss of contact has Nesta feeling impatient. She wriggled slightly underneath Cassian before raising her hips against his and finding friction she both wants and needs. She moved against his aroused member for a few brief seconds that push her closer to release. That is until a large hand roughly pushed her back against the sheets.

“I’m not done yet,” Cassian smirks with lips that are suddenly taking in one of her breasts while he gently begins to knead the other with a calloused hand.

Nesta’s own hands reach to tangle in Cassian’s hair. At first her fingers simply run through his thick strands.

She can feel him hard against her thigh and finds that she is restless. They can play later.

“Cassian,” Nesta tugs at his hair to get his attention. She can feel him moan around her nipple. A sensation burns hot in her lower abdomen.

“Cassian,” she tries again. This time she yanked his hair hard enough to grab his undivided attention. With a heady breath he releases her breast to giver her a gaze that displays his hazel eyes burning in an inferno of desire.

Nesta raised her hips again. Making sure to brush against his length. Cassian trembles above her in restraint as he watches her closely.

“I want you now. In this bed.” Nesta gentles her fingers to run down his cheeks. “And I want you inside of me.”

Cassian’s control shatters at those words. He nearly tears off the last piece of fabric that has been the only barrier between them. His boxers are tossed to the floor as his body is flush against hers. Bare flesh warming the other.

His lips are on her shoulders and trailing up. Each kiss slower and more sensual as his tongue licks her skin. He positions himself against her entrance and slowly sinks inside her heated walls that clench around him.

Nesta’s breath hitches as she resists the urge to pull him tight against her. She wants this fast. His teasing could only go on for so long before enough was enough. And pleasure was now due.

Instead she compromises by running her hands down his back. Making sure to run her nails across his skin. If he wants to tease so can she.

This earned pleased rumble from Cassian’s chest. Prompting him to increase his speed. Each thrust faster than the last.

“Nesta,” Cassian breathed in awe of the moment. The woman he loved more than anything with her eyes half lidded in rising bliss. The sounds she made as his cock filled her so completely and perfectly. And those nimble fingers of hers dancing and clawing at his back.

It was almost too much.

“More,” Nesta moved her hips in time with his. “Please Cassian.”

And he obliged.

His hips snapped against her. Their pace quickened until their rhythm turned into a beautiful battle pleasure.

She would match his speed and he would match her caresses and bruising touches. This was their warzone filled with grunts and moans and the slick sounds they made in between.

“Cassian-!” Nesta gasped out as an orgasm barreled through her body. Yet Cassian continued to thrust in out for three more times before he too went over the edge in a roar that was Nesta’s name.

He collapsed beside her on the bed. He rolled over enough so that he wouldn’t smother her, yet she followed his body. She settled herself tightly against him so that she could place languid kisses on his shoulder and neck.

“I think you’ve given me enough reasons to never let you leave this bed, let alone leave the villa,” Nesta smiled in content. Her body stretched out against his and moved to snuggle against his warm naked body.

Cassian smiled. His fingers began running up and down Nesta’s bare back.

“And what about exploring the island and doing all those other fun activities?” Cassian teased.

Nesta smiled against his neck before leaning up to look him in the eye.

“There are plenty of other things to explore in this bed and let’s be honest enough to admit that the activity we believe is the most fun is one that involves us having our precious alone time.” Nesta stroked her hand down his chest with a coy smirk on her face. One that was making Cassian ready for another round in the sheets.

“You know we could do those fun activities in other places,” Cassian suggested with a grin. “Like the table in the kitchen. Or outside under the trees where the stars and the moon would be the only witnesses.”

“If you are as loud as you were just now I bet the whole island would know,” Nesta kissed his lips and could feel the taste of her on his lips.

“Maybe it’s you who will be the loud one next time,” Cassian quirked a brow. A friendly challenge in his eyes.

“Oh? And what’s your reasoning for that?” Nesta nestled against his body.

“I can give you plenty, but why don’t we save that for tomorrow night when you’re rested enough to handle another round,” Cassian smiled and adjusted himself comfortably so an arm wove around Nesta’s shoulder.

“Oh please,” Nesta murmured against his chest. “More like you need a nap to prepare yourself.”

Cassian chuckled. “Let’s just see about that when the sun rises. And then you’ll be the one begging for more.”

“In your dreams,” Nesta replied sleepily but gave him one last gentle kiss above his steadying heartbeat.

“And it’ll be reality tomorrow,” Cassian kissed her brow. “Sweet dreams Nesta.”

“I love you Cassian,” Nesta moved her head to look up at him those her eyes were slowly drifting closed.

“And I love you,” Cassian replied with adoration as he watched her fall asleep against him before succumbing to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment or join in on my [tumblr](http://modernbookfae.tumblr.com)!


End file.
